Exchangeable item
An exchangeable item is a category of item which serves no in-game purpose aside from being able to be traded for another item or some sort of service. Though several Key Items fall under this category (such as Generation I and 's Bike Voucher), their exchange is often important to the story of the games, so they are not included here. These items are often also valuable items. List of exchangeable items |descrse=A lovely scale. It is coveted by collectors. |descfrlg=A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly in the colors of the rainbow. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly in the colors of the rainbow. |descbwb2w2=A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly in the colors of the rainbow. |descxyoras=A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly with all of the colors of the rainbow. |descsm=A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. Some people are happy to receive one. |locrse=Various locations, held by |locfrlg=Found as hidden items on the islands of the Tanoby Ruins |locdppt=Various locations, The Underground, Pokémon News Press , held by wild |lochgss=Various locations, , , , , , , Pokéathlon Dome , held by wild |locbw=Driftveil City (daily, show the woman a Pokémon with the requested move), Various locations, , Relic Castle (northwest corner in desert area), Mistralton City (exchange for 10 Sweet Hearts), , held by wild , , Black City |locb2w2= , Mistralton City (exchange for 5 or 10 Sweet Hearts), Join Avenue ( , ), Castelia Sewers, Desert Resort, , Driftveil City (daily, show the woman a Pokémon with the requested move), Humilau City, Various locations, Transfer from , |locxy=Held by wild , PokéMileage Club (PokéMileage Shop; Graffiti Eraser, all levels), , Ambrette Town (via ), Cyllage City (via ), , (via ), Azure Bay (via ), Frost Cavern, Coumarine City (daily post-game, show Tierno a Pokémon with the requested "Dance" move) |locoras=Held by wild , PokéMileage Club (PokéMileage Shop; Graffiti Eraser, all levels), , , (rematch with Arzu and Kylan). Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) |locsm=Held by wild , Fishing from various locations, Festival Plaza (Any Haunted house), Hano Beach, Exeggutor Island, Konikoni City restaurant, Malie City restaurant, Seafolk Village restaurant |main=Heart Scale }} |sell=250 |effect=Give two to the Move Reminder on to relearn one move for one Pokémon. Can be sold to an item maniac inside a trailer on for 500. |descgsc=An ordinary mushroom. Sell low. |descrs=A plain, ordinary mushroom. Can be sold cheaply. |desce=A plain mushroom that would sell at a cheap price. |descfrlg=A small and rare mushroom. It is quite popular among certain people. |desccoloxd=A plain, ordinary mushroom. Can be sold cheaply. |descdppthgss=A small and rare mushroom. It is quite popular among certain maniacal fan segments. |descbwb2w2=A small and rare mushroom. It is sought after by collectors. |descxyoras=A very small and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them. |descsm=A very small and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them. |locgsc=Mahogany Town shop (before meeting Lance), held by and (25%) |locrse=Petalburg Woods (hidden) |locfrlg=Various locations, held by and (50%), held by traded / |locdppt=Various locations, held by (50%) |lochgss=Various locations, Mahogany Town shop (before meeting Lance), , held by and (50%) |locbw=Various locations; Black City shop ; held by , , and (50%); |locb2w2=Join Avenue ( ), Hidden Grottoes, (hidden), (hidden), held by and (50%); |locxy=Laverre City, Pokémon Village, , , , , , Lumiose City |locoras=Petalburg Woods, Jagged Pass (rematch with Ethan), held by and |notes=Formatted as TinyMushroom prior to Generation VI |main=Tiny Mushroom }} to relearn one move for one Pokémon. Can be sold to an item maniac inside a trailer on for 5000. |descgsc=A rare mushroom. Sell high. |descrse=A rare mushroom that would sell at a high price. |descfrlg=A large and rare mushroom. It is very popular among certain people. |desccoloxd=A rare mushroom that would sell at a high price. |descdppthgss=A large and rare mushroom. It is very popular among certain maniacal fan segments. |descbwb2w2=A large and rare mushroom. It is sought after by collectors. |descxyoras=A very large and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them. |descsm=A very large and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them. |locgsc=Held by and (8%) |locfrlg=Various locations, held by and (5%) |locdppt=Various locations, held by (5%) |lochgss=Various locations, , held by and (5%) |locbw=Join Avenue ( ), Various locations, Black City shop , held by , , and (5%) |locxy= , , Lumiose City |locoras= (rematch with Trent), Battle Resort, held by and |main=Big Mushroom }} Can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 7000. |descrse=A seashell found deep inside the Shoal Cave. |descfrlg=A pretty seashell found deep inside the Shoal Cave. It is striped in blue and white. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=A pretty seashell that was found deep inside the Shoal Cave. It is striped in blue and white. |descbwb2w2=A pretty seashell that can be found deep inside the Shoal Cave. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=A pretty seashell that can be found deep inside the Shoal Cave. |descoras=A seashell that you found inside Shoal Cave. |descsm=A seashell that you found inside Shoal Cave. |locrse=Shoal Cave |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras=Shoal Cave |main=Shoal Shell }} Can be sold to an item maniac inside at for 7000. |descrse=Salt obtained deep inside the Shoal Cave. |descfrlg=Pure salt obtained from deep inside the Shoal Cave. It is extremely salty. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=Pure salt that was discovered deep inside the Shoal Cave. It is extremely salty. |descbwb2w2=Pure salt that can be discovered deep inside the Shoal Cave. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=Pure salt that can be discovered only deep inside the Shoal Cave. |descoras=Salt that you found inside Shoal Cave. |descsm=Salt that you found inside Shoal Cave. |locrse=Shoal Cave |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras=Shoal Cave |main=Shoal Salt }} |buyable=yes |sell=4900 |sellnotes=Generation II-VI |sell2=6000 |sellnotes2=Generation VII |effect=Exchange with Mr. Fuego for one of each color of shard. Exchange with a man in Anville Town for a PP Up. |tcg=Star Piece (Skyridge 139) |descgsc=A hunk of red gem. Sell very high. |descrse=A red gem shard. It would sell for a very high price. |descfrlg=A shard of a pretty gem that sparkles in a red color. It can be sold at a high price. |desccoloxd=A red gem shard. It would sell for a very high price. |descdppthgss=A shard of a pretty gem that sparkles in a red color. It can be sold at a high price to shops. |descbwb2w2=A shard of a pretty gem that sparkles in a red color. It can be sold at a high price to shops. |descxyoras=A small shard of a beautiful gem that demonstrates a distinctly red sparkle. It can be sold at a high price to shops. |descsm=A small shard of a beautiful gem that demonstrates a distinctly red sparkle. It can be sold at a high price to shops. |locgsc=Various locations, Goldenrod Tunnel ( ), held by (8%) |locrse=Various locations, held by (5%) |locfrlg=Various locations, held by (5%) |locdppt=Various locations, The Underground, Turnback Cave, held by (5%) |lochgss=Various locations, (except Cliff Cave and Ruins of Alph), Goldenrod Tunnel ( ), , , , , held by (5%) |locbw=Various locations, Pinwheel Forest (challenge rock), Black City shop , held by and (5%), |locb2w2=Join Avenue ( ), Transfer from |locxy= , (via ), Camphrier Town, Azure Bay, Terminus Cave, , Battle Chateau, Lumiose City, Ambrette Town (via ), Cyllage City (via ) |locoras=Held by , |locsm=Held by and |main=Star Piece }} Shards These items, also introduced in Generation III, come in different colors: red, blue, green, and yellow. They can be exchanged for the elemental evolutionary stones in , in groups of ten for the TMs containing weather-modifying moves in , and in groups of eight for special Move Tutor moves in . They can be found lying around in certain areas, held by certain Pokémon, or in the Underground of Sinnoh. They can also be traded in for certain Berries from s found in Violet City and Fuchsia City. In , Move Tutors found in , , , and will use Shards as payment (from two to twelve), although each Tutor requires only one kind of Shard. Apricorns These items are exclusive to Generation II and . There are several different colors, and they can be made into different Poké Balls by Kurt in Azalea Town. Bottle Caps These items were introduced in Generation VII along with Hyper Training. They can be exchanged to allow the player to raise a Pokémon's s through Hyper Training. They come in two colors that allow the player to raise either one or all of a Pokémon's IVs. Appearance Underground These are artwork of the items as seen in the Sinnoh Underground. These are artwork of the items as seen in the Pokémon Dream World. In the anime In Defending the Homeland!, mentioned having used Big Mushrooms as a part of the new food he had just made for . In Partner Promises, mentioned that the jewelry shop "Alola Sunrise" makes its jewelry from Heart Scales and branches. In Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for and by Olivia, Mallow found multiple Tiny and Big Mushrooms, while found a Star Piece. In the dub, the Star Piece was incorrectly referred to as a Comet Shard. File:Big Mushroom anime.png|Big Mushrooms File:Tiny Mushroom anime.png|Tiny Mushrooms File:Star Piece anime.png|A Star Piece In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Big Mushroom appeared in A Week to Go and Old Wounds, where Shoko gave it to one of her to hold while demonstrating her Marvelous Bridge Partrat Show. Trivia * Heart Scales are the shed scales of . * The Move Reminder in accepts Mushrooms instead of Heart Scales, most probably due to the lack of in Kanto and the Sevii Islands, as well as the abundance of and . * Due to a mistake in the Nintendo Power Pokémon Diamond and Pearl guide, there was a rumor that the Shoal Salt functions like the Leftovers. However, multiple tests in-game have shown that the Shoal Salt does nothing; it is in fact the Shell Bell that functions similarly to Leftovers, itself created in Generation III from four Shoal Salts and four Shoal Shells. * In , the Heart Scale is incorrectly sorted in the Bag as an evolutionary stone when the bag is sorted by type, instead of as an exchangeable item. Category:Items Category:Currency * it:Strumenti scambiabili zh:可交换道具